


Resentment.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [23]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, House Invasion, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, mutual hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Bitter fighting souls and the prize.





	Resentment.

Ronin just laid on his bed. He tried to sleep, his eye opened as he attempted but his mind was loud and full of ideas he never wanted to think about. It was all there was. He had just turned over from his window when he hears it.

Sha- thunk! His eye widened and he tried not to think. He knew who it was but- not this early. Not when he just got a haven. But slowly, slowly he turns over to see him, his brother. The one he was related to by blood and not force of will. “Youxia”, the same brown hair and the same scruff on his chin but with the eye of the deep ocean abyss. He wore blacks and greys- in what Ronin began to realize was exactly like his own brown armor. He too had an eyepatch but in greys, darker then the armor but never black itself.

Youxia sat on his desk chair and looked at him as he took off his dark purple hat. “I thought you’d be happy to see me?” He says smirking and meeting Ronin’s single ice blue. And Ronin shakes his head, he doesn’t want to see him. He doesn’t want to someone who's tried and has been attempting for his life.

But Youxia laughed, a deep melodious tune that sent shivers down his spine. “Unfortunate that you got here on time- Well. I have a story to tell you.” Without prompt, he took out a necklace- A wooden dagger much like Ronin’s knife trinket. Onto it there were names, “Sadao & Sohei” And Ronin gaps at him.

“What? Didn’t think we’d be more similar then just appearance? I have a myth too. Brother.” And he hisses, his eye shining in the moonlight.

Ronin’s still, frozen to the bed and Youxia gets off from his chair walking to him. “I hate it, you know. The fact that you hold power in your hands and I’m left with nothing but the wits of my mind.”

He can’t sense anything and he’s scared, frightened. “What do you want from me?” Ronin just barely squeaks out.

“Didn’t I tell you already? I have a story to tell you.” Before he could protest the idea, Youxia was by his bedside and staring. He doesn’t stop himself whimpering. “Pathetic, aren’t you?” And he’s holding his face- touching him, Ronin reacts immediately shoving his brother away with his weak, weak hands.

But Youxia’s grip only tightens and he’s pulled forward. “Now listen to me and don’t say a word.”

He starts the story by talking about Tadao, how the former trickster simply wandered the country. How Tadao was alone and couldn’t do a thing about it. About how alone he was.

Tadao had just lost his brother, what was he supposed to do? So he just kept walking and walking until he met someone. Who was that? Why, it was someone similar to him. An itachi by the name of Sadao. Decisive was his name. However he had prefered the form of a mujina and was so taken in by the humans in that form instead. Sadao’s human form had silvery gray hair with deep abyss blue eyes. A mix of elegance and caution, That was who Sadao was. They became quick friends and travelled together.

They had worked well until Tadao started to help others again. Giving the humans tips and ideas for a better society. Sadao begged him not to but he continued anyway. Sadao was hurt that he wasn’t listened to and began to plan something. It wasn’t for several years until it came to fruit.

Sadao was going to steal his power, take it away so he couldn’t harm himself. Where Tadao had illusions, Sadao had dream abilities. He could make dreams become a reality if he so wanted to. He could make a dream into a nightmare if he thought it perfect. So while he was sleeping, Sadao snuck into his dreams and looked for his core. He found it easily and stole it away, hiding it in his own body.

But Tadao had noticed and woke up, and Sadao wasn’t prepared for the sword fight that followed. Tadao was betrayed and his actions showed. They only had each other but Tadao sought to kill him. The weasel demon tried to talk it out but it didn’t work and so he fought back in defense.

The kitsune wanted his power back, he didn’t feel whole. He was shattered in body and mind. And soon, it would be in spirit. The result ended up in a year long battle that had both dying and gasping for breath.

Tadao was teared ragged and breathing difficulty while Sadao had lost a hand and nearly torn asunder. The power of both leaks out from Sadao and they fight for it but neither getting it. Before either could grasp it, they saw it had began to fuse and something else was added to the mix.

That new something was an emotional radar, able to see the emotions for the auras that they were and shields that people formed in defense. Tadao hesitated and Sadao just barely caught it again before the kitsune’s sword cut through him. Sadao was forced to let go and in turn he threw his own sword. The final last ditch efforts of both left them dead.

It was finished and Ronin could feel tears trailing his single eye. The room was quiet, but only just. Youxia lets go of him, finally but with such a disgusted look that Ronin backs away in the bed.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ronin whispers, his sobs choking him. Youxia shrugs, “It’s only a story, isn’t it?”

“But all the myths are already true- All the stories have physical evidence-” He tries to protest, tries to get his brother’s motive but all he gets is cold sharp steel aimed at his neck. 

“Your point?” Youxia growls out. When Ronin doesn’t say anything, he slips the knife away and sighs. “But, I don’t understand..”

“Understand what?” Ronin asks his voice shaking.

“What else? Your connection with that Kitsune, you’re so-  _ weak _ .” And Youxia is gesturing to him, still holding the blade. “There’s nothing fitting with that fox, you’re nothing like him.”

“But we’re not friends either..” He says, clutching the blankets as if they were his lifeline. Youxia grinned at him, bare fangs shining. “Exactly, we’re brothers.”

Ronin still felt the bitter tears running his face and quickly wipes them away. He could feel Youxia watching him. He always did. A coughing fit bubbles up and he’s gagging on mucus.

Youxia waits for him to stop struggling with his breath before he continues on. “I hate you, you know. How you hold so much over me yet you act like a whelp with no home.” 

Just listening to Youxia was enough to have him start curling up, where were they? The Kirins, wasn’t this their home base? “How did you find me?” Ronin eventually asks.

His brother just chuckles, “I’m sure you can figure it out yourself. If you’re smart enough.” No, I’m not. Ronin thinks trying to hide in the covers of his blankets. Youxia sees this and laughs, laughs hard enough to see stars and enough to see his misery. “I always did enjoy seeing you suffer, but I know you’ve been able to.”

“B- but it shouldn’t even be a puzzle. You just find me all the time. I can feel you watching me..”

Youxia snorted at that. “It’s not stalking if that’s what you’re thinking.” But then what would it be? All Ronin wanted from that night was sleep and he knew he wasn’t going to get any. Not while Youxia stayed like a vulture waiting for him to die.

“But you know, there will be a time when you really have to confront your problems. Confront me.” Youxia crosses his arms as if to think. “Although, I could always kill one of your friends. Or that one you call your lover.” No no no- Please no, not while he still thought Morro. Not while he still had others. Ronin shakes his head.

“Are you really going to run away?” His darker twin says frowning.

“N- No, I’m not but I don’t want to see you either. Haven’t I suffered enough?” He has some strength left, not much but he could try. Maybe- Just maybe- It’s not enough.

Youxia’s response was cackling. Terrible loud cackling, it was discordent to his ears and he felt his stability crumbling once more. “Suffering? You haven’t even felt the most of it.” Ronin wanted to protest but he could tell that Youxia wasn’t going to listen. 

Except he shouts at him, not caring who was woken up. Not caring for the consequences. He didn’t want to be alone with his brother anymore. “How would you know?”

Youxia scowled and suddenly his shirt was pulled and he was back to staring at the deep dark eye of his. “How would I know? HOW WOULD I KNOW?” He barks out, spitting on Ronin’s face. “I WAS ALONE FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND THEN I MET YOU. I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU COULD BE USEFUL BUT NO. YOU WERE A WORTHLESS WEAKLING WITH POWERS YOU DIDN’T DESERVE.” 

Ronin’s cringing, sniffling under his hot breath. But he continues, not giving him rest. “I HATED YOU, I HATED HOW YOU HAD SO MUCH MORE YET YOU WERE SO WEAK. PRACTICALLY A TWIG. I COULD BREAK YOU AND I WOULDN’T HAVE REGRETTED IT.” He’s pawing at Youxia’s hand but his grip only tightens as he goes on.

“I SHOULD’VE GOTTEN FATHER’S GLAIVE. I SHOULD’VE HAD THAT POWER. BUT NO, NO. IT WAS YOU WITH YOUR SMALL FRAGILE HEART.” Youxia shoves him back on the bed. Making a noise of annoyance and disgust, he dusts himself off. He sighs over Ronin’s coughing fit. “I don’t believe you really are older then me.”

Ronin wasn’t looking up when he hears a click, he glances upward just a little to see a gun aimed at him. He can’t tell what Youxia’s thinking so he stares at the barrel with wide terrified eyes. He’s silent as Youxia starts getting closer to him, until he’s kneeling beside his bed. 

Youxia moves the hair out of his eyes, gently and with a serene look on his face. They stare again for a while until something blunt hits him and he feels himself going out like a shattered lamp.

The last thing he sees and hears is Youxia putting a finger to his lips and whispering something.

“Don’t worry, I was never here.” 


End file.
